


Water Witch

by nerdkate88



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdkate88/pseuds/nerdkate88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was Trapped in a Mirror, And it Couldn't be Clearer<br/>She wanted to Leave this Place, and get Herself back in Space</p><p>Lapis Lazuli is more than a mirror. She's a prisoner. When she meets a fellow prisoner, she feels the need to help him out, she needs to free him like he freed her. The only issue is, he doesn't want to be freed because he doesn't know he's trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Witch

Lapis could care less about the Crystal Gems, as they liked to call themselves. It's not because they didn't care because, honesty, no one did. It was more the fact that they pretended to care about all gems. That was their motto of sorts, something they'd tell themselves and the homeword gems to make themselves feel better. They were for equality for evreyone. Gem or Human, they were all equal in the eyes of Rose Quarts and her army.

Lapis thought that was full of crap.

Lapis, like many other gems, had heard of Rose. How she fought hard for "Earth" as it was called and how she saw all life as precious. Something had happened though, between then and now. The Crystal Gems were cruel and frightning. And Rose was gone. Over the years, she'd given up hope. Hope of being saved from this reflective hell. Hope of ever getting out. That is, until the tall one, Pearl, had a lapse of judgement. A wonderful lapse in judgement. She gave the mirror to a little boy named Steven.

Steven was... cute. He was way to innocent, but somehow it made the little boy even more endearing. How did he not get mad at the boy with strange ears or the loud, annoying van that almost killed him, or the shiny man in the van who yelled at the boy for walking where he was suppost to walk. It angered Lapis, but it didn't even faze Steven. Lapis admired that in the boy. She so wanted to talk to him. Well, as humans say, where there's a will, there's a way.

Steven's an easy conversationalist, you soon descover. The sound he makes by blowing against his hand is entertaining and you spend hours exploiting the humor in anyway you can. For the first time in awhile she felt important. She honestly cared for him. He was kind, caring, and she knew if she told him her tale, he'd let her out. Then they could excape to the sea, her favorite thing about this hunk of rock. She was so deep in thought she almost didn't hear what Steven said next.

"Come on! I have to show you to the gems!"

What? No! The Crystal Gems are bad, doesn't Steven know this? 

"Don't worry!" Steven chuckled. "They're a great audience!" and with that he jumped up and trotted towards the giant cliff-side house in the distance. Lapis could feel the anxiety rise in her. What would the gems do to her when the descovered she was talking again? How would they react when they descovered an enemy was talking to this human?  
***  
Not very well, apparentlly.

Steven was running from the gems now, trying to figure out how to help his new friend. It was sweet. Dangerous, but sweet. She relizes all he wants to do is help, but how? She can hear the gems comming closer, yelling Steven's name. She hears Steven tense up.

"I want to help you! How?" 

She doesn't know. She doesn't have the words she needs. She tries with the words she has, but it doesn't work. He doesn't understand. She thinks, how can she potray what she wants. She's never been so fustrated. As Lapis thinks, she wonders, does she need words? She tries thinking it out, invisioning the process of Steven taking out her gem, freeing it from the confines of the mirror. To her suprise, it works. As suddently as a breeze, Lapis feels a weightless sort of freedom and she knows she's not in her mirror anymore.

"You helped me!" she says, mostly to herself than to her savior. "But... You're a Crystal Gem..." she tries not to sound to angry or hurt, but it's hard. Suddently the Crystal Gems arrive, yelling warnings for Steven to run, but he doesn't. He stays but looks on confused. The tall one, Garnet, is angry and the thin one, Pearl, is panicking but she didn't care. She was going to save herself. She was going to save Steven. She didn't want to be trapped any more.

"They're not going to let us leave." She tells Steven, hand reached out for his, beconing him to follow through the water tunnel she made just for their excape. But to her suprise, he backs up. 

"L-l-leave?" Lapis grimaced.

"Come on Steven, lets go." She steps closer to him, but he back further away.

"Go where?"

"Home." She wanted so desperatly for him to come with her, she wanted to save him. But as she advanced, she realized he was going backwards.

Towards the Crystal Gems. Towards Earth. Towards captivity. Thats when Lapis relizes. He doesn't know he's being kept prisoner. He thinks he's "home".

Poor Boy. Poor poor boy.

She drops the tunnel, consiteting it was just a curtisy for him, nothing more and lets Garnet try and hit her.

"Fine. But don't trust them, Steven."

And with that, Lapis entered the ocean, but not before promicing herself that she'd come back for him. She'd rescue this Steven human. Rescue him from the Gems and from Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fic all typed up on my kindle. Cool right! This could be a one-shot but I might continue it. I have some ideas that I can add.
> 
> Also Lapis calls Steven a human because Im not sure she knows hes a gem at this point.
> 
> so reveiw if you would, critisism always helps. Think about it like this. If you don't tell me if I suck or not I can't improve. If I don't improve, theres less good stuff to read! :)


End file.
